the_champion_crewfandomcom-20200215-history
Axel Garcia
Summary Axel Garcia is a minor antagonist turned friend and guard who inspects the houses in Las Vegas and is the Nephew of Emmanuel Orvel. He's a trickster who enjoys causing chaos within households. Axel as well often serves as an advisor for the group due to having deep knowledge of how the United States works post-rot. Knowing which cities do and don't have factions, understandings of how the factions work as well. After he finds out about Scott, Lena and Ryker within the basement of the house, at first he almost gets them out of there but eventually grows sympathetic to them, even becoming friends with them. After Ryker gets caught, Axel serves as a messenger bird between him and Scott. When annoyed, he tends to say the words "Al Diablo Vamos" which roughly translates in spanish to "To hell we go" Personality Axel Garcia is trickster and often agent of chaos who enjoys watching people who've wronged others suffer from his antics. He tends to be a quick thinker and very fastly take in his surroundings around him and use them to his advantage, even manipulating people to either coerce or threaten them into not report that's he antagonizing them, not that it woud matter if they did as Axel's Uncle is the psychotic Emmanuel Orvell who cares deeply about Axel who believes that Axel is a child of god and can do no wrong. However, Axel does have limitations to his tricks. As revealed in "Like A Caged Animal", Axel is very sympathetic to the elderly and children, and limits his antagonizations to those who knowingly and willingly unjistifiably harm others. His tricks tend to be similar those of Lorne Malvo, such as convincing a woman who he deened Wrong to accidentally cause his tires to break on his car. Axel and Scott tend to on the occasion get along very well after the Like A Caged Animal Chapter due to being able to 'understand each other' and they were both able to pick each other's brain about what goes on within it. Despite his tricks and gimmicks, Axel tends to have a very high moral compass using, his tricks as punishments for those who fall into the low morality sector of his compass. As he grew up in Las Cruces in the very poor nieghborhoods he saw countless justifiable and awful acts happening evey day. Due to this he tries in a machiavellan sort of way to enfore a justice system fit to his moral compass across the Las Vegas Suburbs and Casino's. Axel as previosuly mentioned is extremely clever and can weasel himself out of any situation if given the right time. Axel often uses everything in the enviroment to his advantage, even the dirt beneath you or the internal mental scars he has. After being locked in the basement with Scott for days, he begins to grow through a character redemption arc of being a seemingly awful person to a genuine person who cares about others. Relationships When Axel and Jasper eventually meet, Axel seems to to have a deep fondness for the teen and thinks of him as a good kid. Axel doesn't care for Emmanuel, only seeing him as an obstacle in his way or a tool to further his interests. Backstory Axel grew up in the poor and crime ridden slums of Las Cruces, NM as a child. This caused him to be a very keen and untrusting person as well as being able to quickly take in his surroundings and be a quick and clever thinker. After a few years, Axel and mother moved to Las Vegas with his uncle Emmanuel. His mother died to the Rot within her brain, and Emmanuel recieved the Rot within his eyes making him blind as well as causing mental issues, with the side effect of Psycopathy. Physical Appearance Axel is a Latino young adult with messy hair and is extremely scrawny, making him uncut for his job but given the role anyways due to his uncle. At a decent point in the story, Axel grows a large purple scar near his eyebrow from when Scott tried to punch him in the eye but missed. Trivia * Due to having grown up in Las Cruces near Mexico and being involved in the crime there, Axel speaks fluent Spanish.